This Heart Beats For You
by BlackRoseOnFire
Summary: Just a little oneshot involving all my ideal couples. COMPLETE


**A/N: This is all of my favorite couples in a one-shot. Just showing them getting together. It's really short…not supposed to be a huge, greatly written kind of thing. Tell me what you think. I know, the title's a bit lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. I randomly felt like doing this today so here it is, written at 1 am:**

**This Heart Beats For You**

"You are such a slut!" Hazel yelled.

"Watch it," Manny said.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Steal my boyfriend from me. Oh wait, you already did!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who broke up with me," Jimmy said, appearing from around the corner.

"I told you that it was a mistake. I didn't think this little whore would move in on my man in ten minutes!"

Ignoring Hazel, Jimmy pulled Manny down into his lap. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Looking back up at Hazel, he smirked.

"You were saying?"

* * *

"What would they think of us?" Paige asked her boyfriend. They'd been dating for six months, and no one knew. 

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Our friends. I mean, there's me, the head cheerleader, all around popular girl…"

"And then there's me, the grungy thief, all around bad boy."

"We're perfect for each other," Paige said at last, smiling. She straddled him on the couch, kissing his neck, and working her way up to his lips.

"Don't I know it," Sean said, smirking. He kissed her one more time before reaching over and turning off the light.

* * *

"Alex, hey! I've been looking all over for you!" Craig yelled to get her attention. 

"And, your point would be?" she asked, not turning around.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, catching up and walking alongside her. She was headed for home. If she was late, she'd be in trouble. And she didn't want that.

"Craig, we've known each other for awhile right?" she asked.

"Right…"

"So shouldn't you know by now when I want to be left alone?" She sped up, and tried to get away.

"Alex!" Craig rushed up to her, grabbed her by the elbow, and spun her around. She winced and pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked. He could see the tears in her eyes. When she didn't answer, he brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He gasped at what he saw. "Who did this to you?" he asked. The right side of her face was one huge bruise.

"It was an accident, I…"

"You don't have to lie to me Alex. Did he do that to you? Your mom's boyfriend?" She nodded in affirmation. He grasped her hand in his, desperately trying to make a connection.

"I swear, if you tell anyone," she said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I won't. But I'm going to fix this. Right now."

* * *

She'd been watching him all week, afraid something like this was going to happen. He didn't really deserve it. Not all of it was his fault. 

"Spinner, don't," Emma said as she walked from behind the tree. He was sitting on that picnic table, in the middle of the day.

"Why not?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Because it's not worth it." For some reason, he lowered the bottle from his lips.

"You're probably right," Spinner said, setting it down on the table. "But, why are you even talking to me right now? I did something that I can't take back, and now everyone hates me. But why you?" he asked.

"I know how you feel. I made a mistake too," she gestured to the van that was still parked a few feet away. "It's not all your fault you know. You didn't know that he had a gun. I know you wouldn't have done that," Emma told him.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't know…talking to me I guess. And thanks for stopping me. I really don't need to get drunk and do something else that I'll regret."

"Hey Spinner?"

"Wha…" As he turned his head, his lips met hers. It felt so right. The world stopped around them and there was nothing left but them sitting on that picnic table. Why them? Because they could help each other forget.

* * *

"I cannot believe I just did that," Ellie said as she rolled over. 

"What, had amazing sex with a gorgeous guy?" he joked.

"No, had sex with my boyfriend's best friend!" she shot back.

"How can you still call him your boyfriend when he left you? Ellie, he's been gone for three months," Jay protested. She sighed in response.

"I guess you're right…" she trailed off. Then she rolled over and smiled at him. "And it was amazing."

"Amazing enough for a second round?" he asked.

"You bet."

* * *

**The End!**

**A/N: I told you it was going to be short. I just felt like making little blurbs for my beloved couples. I didn't do Marco and JT because I have my longer one-shot about them. If you haven't read that, then you should (it's called Rain On My Moonlit Desire). In the future, I might be able to expand on one or more of these in one story, but it'll have to be after I finish Take Me As I Am, which isn't even up on the site yet! Let me know. And if you've just read this, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. **


End file.
